


Once in a Full Moon

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, M/M, Pregnancy, Puppies, Vampires, Werewolves, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Casimir has pups on a full-moon night
Relationships: Arias/Casimir
Kudos: 2





	Once in a Full Moon

"What time is it now?" Casimir asked, lying on the bed with a blanket over him.

"It's ten-thirty. Just two more hours until midnight," His fiance, Arias responded, handing him a cup of tea. The werewolf sat up and drank it carefully.

"Thank you, love," He appreciated, passing it back to him and lying back down. He had been pregnant since August. Since a werewolf's gestation period is only three months, he was due in October. It was October the 30th. There was a full moon coming at midnight, and Casimir was going to shift. His contractions started at eight and went on for two hours now. They weren't too strong but dull and about ten minutes apart. Arias softly pet his fiance's tummy with a soft grin.

"Our pups will be coming soon, my love," He comforted. "Are you excited?"

"Very!" Casimir grinned. "This is actually my first time having pups. Especially on a full moon night."

"Will your shift affect the pups?" Arias quizzed.

"No, not at all," Casimir answered. "Shifting only affects the physical form and senses. Nothing on the inside really changes except for some organs."

"How interesting!" Arias chirped. "I love learning about you and your strange werewolf ways."

"I love telling you about them," He grinned, wincing as another short contraction hit. Arias softly caressed his tummy and lied beside him, kissing his cheek. Thankfully, the contraction didn't last too long, and it was over before he knew it.

"You alright?" His fiance quizzed, earning a nod from the werewolf.

"I'm okay. What time is it now?" He inquired.

"Eleven-twenty-two" He informed, looking down at his phone. "Your contractions should be a bit less far apart."

"Good. Can I have a snack?" He requested.

"Sure, babe! What kind?" He accepted.

"Mhh..Crisps," He said.

"Alright! I'll be right back," He chirped, kissing his cheek and leaving the room to grab some chips downstairs. As he was about to leave, he heard a small peep from the backyard. He paused and went over to the door and opened it, shining a light through the darkness and finding a small, white kitten with red eyes. It didn't have a collar and didn't seem to have an owner.

"Hey, little kitty!" He softly chirped, kneeling in front of it and holding out his hand so the kitten could sniff it. The kitten sniffed his hand and looked up at him with a small meow.

"Are you hungry? I have some food inside," He asked. The kitten mewed and jumped into the kitchen. Arias gave a small yelp in surprise. 

"Well, looks like you were hungry," He chuckled. "Stay right here. I'll find some meat for ya." He walked over and looked around for something for the kitten to eat. He spotted a can of potted meat and opened it, putting it into a small bowl and giving it to the kitten. The kitten dug in, quickly scarfing down the meat. Arias chuckled and softly pet her head.

"I'll take you to the vet tomorrow. For now, you can stay with me," Arias said, closing the back door. "You could use a name too. How about Lune?"

The kitten mewled in response. She liked the name.

"Alright, Lune it is!" He smiled, petting the kitten again. He noticed that the kitten not only had snow-white fur and red eyes, but she had tiny, white bat wings as well.

"How about that? A kitten with bat wings. You don't see that every day," He thought. He picked up the chips and started to head back upstairs when he heard a small meow behind him. He looked back to see Lune following him.

"You gotta stay down here, little Lune," He advised, picking her up and putting her back downstairs. He looked back at her before beginning his trip back upstairs. A loud scratch at the back door interrupted him. He turned and went back to open the door, shining his phone light in the darkness again. What he found was a small, black kitten with purple eyes mewled at him. 

"You must be Lune's friend, huh?" He cooed, scratching the kitten's chin. The kitten mewled and looked up at him with curiosity.

"Well, I gotta hurry back upstairs so le's go back in. I'd hate for it to get cold," He said, taking the kitten in his hands delicately and going back into the kitchen. He put the kitten on the floor and closed the door before feeding him some potted meat. As the kitten began to eat, he picked up the chips, an ice cream sandwich from the fridge, and two water bottles before heading back upstairs.

"Sorry I took so long, love. I had found some kittens outsi-" He paused, watching with surprise as Casimir began to shift. He dropped the chips and ran to his side, wrapping him in a blanket.

"Arii..," He groaned with a low croon.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," He comforted, softly rubbing his back. Thankfully, he was almost done shifting. The only thing left was the rest of his fur. Casimir winced as the rest of his fur grew in, completing his shift. Even though he was a wolf, to Arias, he was a big, fluffy samoyed. Casimir lied on his side, panting with labored breaths. Arias grabbed a towel and put it under Casimir. He gave a pained whine as another contraction hit. Once it went away, they started to get shorter and shorter apart. Arias softly rubbed his back, hoping to ease the discomfort.

Casimir gave a nervous, uncomfortable huff, feeling dehydrated and hot. Arias grabbed a water bottle and held it up to the werewolf's mouth. 

"Sit up and drink this, love," Arias instructed, opening the bottle. The werewolf sat up and lapped up the water and lying back down. It was almost time for him to go into labor. Arias softly pet his fur, noticing that he was hotter than usual.

"Goodness, you're burning up!" He gasped, jumping from the bed. "Stay right there. I'll get you an ice pack and another blanket." He quickly ran downstairs to grab an ice pack and a blanket before pausing to check on the kittens.

"Oh. no! I completely forgot about you two!" He gasped, facepalming. "I'll get you something to eat and drink in just a second." He set down the ice pack and blanket before dashing to the kitchen to fix the kittens a bowl of leftover meat bits and water. He carried it back carefully and set it on the coffee table before picking up the ice pack and blanket. When he heard a loud howl from upstairs, he ran back up and swung open the door. Casimir was in labor and pushing as hard as he could.

Arias ran to his side, putting the ice pack on his side and setting the blanket aside. Casimir flinched and gave a pained whine as the pup moved through the birth canal, eventually coming out head-first. Arias breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he helped push the rest of the pup out. After some cleaning, he lied her on the blanket to cut her cord and clear her airways before letting her feed on Casimir's milk.

Arias could almost cry with happiness. This was his first pup, and he couldn't be happier.

"She's beautiful, love" He beamed, looking at Casimir. He tiredly wagged his tail and gave a soft bark. He may have been tired, but he was happy.

"What do you think of Legacy? Do you like it for her name?" Arias quizzed. Casimir wagged his tail more and gave a bark of approval.

"Alright! Legacy it is," He grinned, looking at his feeding daughter. All was well until a sudden feeling of pain ripped through Casimir again, and he began to push out another pup.

"Another one?" Arias thought, sitting behind him again. The next pup came out shortly. Arias set him on the blanket to cut his cord and clear his airways before letting him feed on Casimir's milk.

"Hm..What do you think of Pisces? Think it's a good name?" Arias asked. Casimir gave a whine of disapproval.

"Okay, how about..Kaito?" He suggested. Casimir wagged his tail and gave a lazy bark of approval.

"Hah, Kaito it is then," He chuckled, looking down at the little pups. They were small, precious little gifts given to him and Casimir by the gods. They've prepared for their arrival since they found out they were having pups. Now that they were here, they couldn't be happier. Arias lied on Casimir's side with a small yawn.

"It's good that we can rest now. The pups are here, and everything'll be okay," He purred, dozing off. Casimir dozed off shortly after him.

The morning after was hazy and cheery. Casimir shifted back into a human and held his new babies close to him with Arias by his side. He was the first to wake. He got up and stretched with a long yawn.

"Good morning, buppy~" He cooed, leaning down to kiss Casimir's cheek. Casimir gave a husky rumble as he got up and yawned. He held the babies close to his chest to help them feed. He gave a lazy grin to Arias.

"Mornin', kitty~" He rumbled, licking his cheek in return.

"Speaking of kitty, I have a surprise for you!~" He chirped, climbing out of bed to stretch his legs some more.

"A surprise, huh? I can't wait to see that," Casimir grinned, putting the babies down to stretch. He picked them back up before following Arias downstairs. They looked over the couch and saw two kittens sleeping.

"Awhh! They're adorable!" Casimir gently squeaked. 

"I found them last night. I fed em' and stuff," Arias quietly advised, walking into the kitchen with him.

"You on breakfast duty?" Casimir quizzed.

"You just had two kids, puppy. Of course, I'm on breakfast duty," Arias chuckled in reply as Casimir caressed him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Awhh, okay~ I'll leave you to it then, bat-baby," The werewolf chirped, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, careful not to disturb the kittens. He watched some cartoons until breakfast was ready. They ate breakfast upstairs before lying back down to take a nap until lunch.

"I love you, puppy" Arias purred.

"I love you too, kitty," Casimir cooed. And with that, they took a nap in each other's arms.


End file.
